


I Want It To Be You

by TeenCaterpillar



Series: Harringrove Snippets [25]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: First Time Bottoming, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Strapping, Trans Male Character, Trans Steve Harrington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenCaterpillar/pseuds/TeenCaterpillar
Summary: Now all he had to do wasask.But he still couldn’t get the words out. Couldn’t find a way to bring it up that didn’t make him sweat a little. Didn’t make his stomach do flops.It was fitting then, that he blurted it out while Steve was talking about his English homework.“What’s it like bottoming?” Billy said, wincing as his voice came out more of a shout than he’d like. Steve just blinked, eyebrows shooting up.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove Snippets [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506065
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	I Want It To Be You

**Author's Note:**

> Done as a commission for a friend! I hope y’all enjoy it too!

Billy wasn’t totally sure  _ how _ to bring it up.

He and Steve had been dating a while now, spending pretty much all their free time together. Billy’s roommate had been shocked to see him sleeping in his loft last week, for once not in Steve’s single. But who could blame him? Steve was perfect.

Steve had whirled into Billy’s life, put him in his place, and pulled Billy into a whirlwind romance of sorts. If you could call sucking Billy’s dick in the backyard of a frat house romantic. And Billy could, personally. Not only was Steve perfect personality wise, sweet but with  _ fire _ , he was the best lay Billy’d ever had in his life. He sucked dick like a pro, and Billy was pretty sure Steve’s hole was heaven. Plus, his thighs were soft as hell and he made the  _ sweetest _ sounds.

But Billy was curious.

Steve had been  _ King Steve _ in high school, according to his friend Tommy. He’d stopped by for a weekend, hanging out with Billy when Steve had to go off for an appointment. They’d gotten stoned waiting for him, finding it easier to talk to each other with the haze around them.

“God, you should have  _ heard _ these girls,” Tommy drawled, grinning. “ _ Oh, Steve was so good, he treated me so well. Steve is so handsome, he’s the only guy I ever wanna fuck again. He railed me into next week, I’ve never had dick so good _ \--” He cut himself off with a snicker as Billy scowled. “I assume you agree.” Billy shifted, suddenly uncomfortable.

“I mean, I wouldn’t know,” he said. Tommy turned his head, letting it fall to the side to look at Billy, one eyebrow raised. “He’s always bottomed with me.”

“Huh,” Tommy said. “Not that that’s weird or anything, he loves a good dicking--”

“Do you think he thinks I think he wants to bottom so he never asked?” Billy said, worried. Steve was proud, was out, but Billy knew he’d had trouble with boyfriends in the past. Boys who couldn’t see past Steve’s parts to who he actually was. Who let that dictate how they saw him. Billy liked to top, loved the feeling of someone squeezing around him, but he’d been curious about bottoming. Wondered how it felt.

Steve had never suggested it, so Billy hadn’t thought to bring it up. But now…

“Imma need you to repeat that,” Tommy said. “I’m too stoned to follow whatever that was.”

“Like,” Billy smacked his lips, leaning forward to take a few gulps of water. “Like do you think Steve is bottoming ‘cause he thinks he has to? ‘Cause like, it’s great, don’t get me wrong but…” Tommy nodded, patting Billy’s shoulder.

“Steve doesn’t do anything he doesn’t want to. Not after his last boyfriend. Honestly, he’d kinda shied away from guys for a while, so I was surprised when he mentioned you.” Tommy smiled, soft and gentle. “He really likes you, you know. Thinks you’re the  _ bees knees _ .” Billy rolled his eyes, but couldn’t hide his blush. “You know, you  _ could _ just ask him about it.”

“Shut up,” Billy replied, smiling as Steve entered his dorm. He paused, eyebrow raising.

“You two having fun?” He shut the door, placing the towel Tommy and Billy had forgotten about into the crack at the bottom.

They’d all smoked together after and Billy had forgotten the conversation until later. Until he was laying down to sleep and it all came back. He had laid there, wide awake, listening to his roommate snore, thinking about Steve. About Steve fucking him with his long fingers, slow and sensual. About Steve fucking him with a dildo, going all  _ King _ on him the way Billy would never admit got him going better than anything else. He’d come embarrassingly fast at the idea of riding Steve.

Now all he had to do was  _ ask _ .

But he still couldn’t get the words out. Couldn’t find a way to bring it up that didn’t make him sweat a little. Didn’t make his stomach do flops.

It was fitting then, that he blurted it out while Steve was talking about his English homework.

“What’s it like bottoming?” Billy said, wincing as his voice came out more of a shout than he’d like. Steve just blinked, eyebrows shooting up.

“It’s nice,” Steve said, slowly. “Kinda weird at first, but, I mean, it eventually feels really good.” Steve trailed his fingers along Billy’s arm lightly, making goosebumps rise on his arms. “Not that I don’t wanna talk about it or anything, but why?” Billy blushed, looking away and chewing on his thumb with a shrug.

“Tommy mentioned that you uh, you had a  _ reputation _ at school--”

“Tommy running his mouth again,” Steve groaned. “That fucking--”

“And I kinda wanted to try it? With you?” Billy couldn’t look at Steve. “I’ve never really trusted anyone enough, but I’m curious and you’re supposedly  _ really good _ , and--”

“Whoa whoa,” Steve said, grabbing Billy’s cheeks and turning his face so he could look Steve in the eye. Steve’s eyes were wide, pupils blown, a light flush on his cheeks. “Are you serious? You really-- I mean I figured you’d rather top.” Billy shrugged.

“I like topping, but I mean… I’ve never tried bottoming before and I’d really kinda like it to be you. That tops me. First.” Steve inhaled sharply through his nostrils, catching his bottom lip with his teeth, slowly letting it pop out.

“Fuck,” he breathed. “Yeah. Yeah let’s-- Let’s plan a night.”

“We can’t just--”

“We’re gonna be fully sober, Billy,” Steve said. “And there’s kinda some prep that goes into bottoming for you.” Billy nodded, smiling at Steve. Wonderful, lovely Steve. Steve took a deep breath, rubbing his thumb along Billy’s cheek. “You’re such a dream,” and he crooked his mouth in a grin, and Billy swallowed thickly. He didn’t know what to say. No one had ever called him that before. Instead, he pulled Steve in for a kiss.

It was Saturday morning and Billy was  _ anxious _ . He’d prepped, he’d  _ cleaned _ , but he hadn’t stretched, wanting Steve to be the one to do that. Wanted  _ desperately _ to know what those fingers felt like inside him. Billy shook his head, shifting awkwardly and ignoring his half chub, hoping it would go away. He still had time before going to Steve’s, so he ran to the coffee shop on campus and grabbed himself a breakfast sandwich and black coffee, as well as a dnaish and fancy sweet drink for Steve. The line was longer than he’d have liked, too close to finals for it to be as empty as usual for a Saturday, and he had to run for Steve’s dorm by the time he had paid and gotten the drinks and food.

Steve yanked the door open when Billy arrived, smiling when he held out the coffee and bag of delicious pastry.

“Good, we’ll need the energy.” Billy smirked as Steve turned, heading back into his dorm. Steve had a single, which Billy was always grateful for. They never had to worry about being quick or quiet. Well, quiet for a  _ roommate _ . Billy was positive Steve’s neighbors hated him. Luckily, he gave absolutely no fucks.

“So,” Billy began, swiping his tongue over his bottom lip. “I did what you said. Everything is clean.” Steve smiled at him, tucking his head down to give Billy a sweet, chaste kiss.

“You’re so cute,” he said. Billy huffed.

“I think the word you’re looking for is sexy. Unbearably hot. An absolute fucking sex god--”

“Oh my god,” Steve laughed. “Fine, fine. You’re the sexiest man alive. And also the cutest.” Billy tried to bite back his smile, but it was hard. Steve shifted nervously from foot to foot before pulling out a tub from under his bed. Billy’s eyes widened when he set it on the bed and opened it up.

He’d never seen so many sex toys in his life.

“Damn,” he breathed, reaching out and grabbing a monster of a dildo, blue and ribbed. Steve blushed a little, scratching the back of his head. Billy sat down on the bed, looking through the box. Steve sat on the other side.

“I’ve been growing this since like, high school. So I have a lot.” He dug around, pulling out what looked like a harness.

“What’s that?”

“So, here.” Steve dug around in the box, grabbing a flesh colored dildo of pretty average size. He connected it to the front of the harness. “This is the strap. Makes it so I can fuck you properly,” he said, smirking a little. Billy swallowed, feeling something churn in his belly. Something warm and good. Steve bit his lip, setting the strap down and crawling forward, pressing Billy onto the bed. Billy let his head hit the pillow, gazing up at Steve as he hovered above him. “If I do  _ anything _ that hurts or that you don’t like, you tell me, okay?” The genuine concern and care in Steve’s eyes was way more overwhelming than the idea of a dick in his ass. Billy swallowed thickly and nodded.

“Yeah,” he rasped hoarsely. Steve smiled, soft and kind, and swooped down for a kiss. He gently licked into Billy’s mouth, making him sigh contentedly. Billy slowly heated up the kiss, sucking on Steve’s tongue and biting his lip. Steve groaned, grinding his hips down. Billy had been half hard since this morning, and the friction was delightful, making him gasp. Steve took the chance to roll his tongue in Billy’s mouth, moving to kiss down his neck as Steve’s hips rolled, grinding slow and steady against Billy. They moved against each other, breathing each other’s air, until Billy couldn’t take it. The feel of Steve against him, sweat pants damp from how wet he surely was, was too much. He was already close. “Steve, baby, please--” Steve groaned and pulled back, moving from on top of Billy. Billy rolled over, pushing up onto his elbows and knees. “ _ Please _ .”

“Holy shit,” Steve breathed as Billy gave a cheeky grin, despite his blush. He moved so he could see Steve, bangs falling in sweaty pieces across his forehead, cheeks and lips flushed. Billy bit his lip. His nerves were settling now as it got closer, overwhelmed by the anticipation and excitement. Steve slowly pulled Billy’s shorts down, inhaling sharply when he realized Billy was going commando. It wasn’t different than usual, but it never failed to get Steve riled up. He cupped Billy’s cheeks, kneading them as if in a trance, pulling them open to stare at Billy’s hole. It made him shiver.

“Come  _ on _ , Harrington,” he purred. Steve fumbled for the lube, squirting some onto Billy’s crack. He hissed at the cold, though his skin quickly warmed it up. Steve rubbed it around his hole, breath loud, before squirting some on his fingers.

“One first, okay?” Steve said. Billy harrumphed and stuck his ass out. Steve laughed, biting his lip as he teased Billy’s rim. He prodded gently, sweetly, pushing in to the first knuckle, wiggling, and finally pushing in more. Billy’s breath hitched and he closed his eyes. It was different. A feeling he wasn’t used to. But it wasn’t  _ bad _ . Steve pushed his finger in and out, wiggling it before curling. Billy’s toes curled and he gasped a little, pushing back against Steve’s finger. Now  _ that _ was fucking  _ nice _ . Steve gently rubbed for a minute before pulling his finger out. Billy whined. “Oh my god,” Steve chuckled. “You’re so  _ horny _ for it.” Billy stuck out his tongue, ignoring how hot his face felt.

“Like you’re any better!’ Billy propped himself up, putting on his  _ slutty Steve _ face. “Billy, oh Billy  _ please _ ! Lemme cum, I wanna cum, just touch m _ e! _ ” Billy yelped, letting out a long moan as Steve sunk two fingers into him, giving his ass a slap.

“Dunno that you should be making fun of the guy with his fingers up your ass, babe,” Steve said. “Dunno that I like it when you get all sassy when I’m just trying to make you feel good.” He slapped Billy’s ass again. Billy grunted and his dick jumped.

“Shit,” he hissed. Steve kissed the small of his back.

“Just wait till I find your prostate, sweets.” His voice was commanding, but sweet. It made Billy wanna listen, wanna follow his rules, wanna--  _ Wanna worship him _ .

“Oh?” Billy panted. “This the  _ King Steve _ I’ve heard so much about?” Steve grinned, scissoring his fingers. Billy pushed back, sighing against the stretch. It felt  _ good _ . They moved together, Steve alternating between scissoring and just pistoning his fingers in and out. 

“God, you’re gonna be so  _ tight _ , baby,” Steve hummed, kissing along Billy’s spine. “You’re gonna love when I fuck you. I’m gonna start slow until you can’t stand it, show you just how good you make me feel.” Billy shuddered, moaning against the sheets. Steve added more lube, and a third finger. “You’re taking these so good. Shit, Billy. Being so good for your  _ King _ .” Billy grinned as his dick kicked, and he pushed back against the fingers. After a moment, he curled his fingers just so, making Billy violently twitch. He let out a loud moan, biting the meat of his palm to quiet himself. “ _ Fuck _ ,” Billy gasped. Steve had paused, and when Billy turned to look, his eyes were wide and his jaw dropped.

“Wow,” Steve breathed. He pulled his fingers out, standing up and shedding his sweats and boxers. Billy could see how wet, how  _ excited _ he was as he pulled on the strap, moving to get behind Billy. “You think you’re ready?” He slapped Billy’s ass again, getting a low groan, rolling a condom onto the dildo and lubing it up. Steve rubbed the dick along Billy’s crack.

“Fuck me, Steve,” Billy growled. “For fucks  _ sake _ .” Steve huffed, rolling his eyes.

“You’re so  _ demanding _ . If I recall correctly, I’m giving you the  _ King Steve treatment _ , not the  _ Follow Billy’s Rules treatment _ .” And before Billy could reply, he slipped in, slowly pushing in the head before pausing, giving Billy time to adjust, before slowly pressing in again. Billy’s jaw dropped and he pushed back, drool dripping out of the corner of his mouth.

“Oh my god,” he whined. Steve licked his lips, smirking.

“Yeah? You like my dick that much, Hargrove? You should  _ see the others _ .” Billy shuddered as Steve bottomed out. Billy swallowed, panting wetly against the sheets.

“ _ Yeah, _ ” Billy moaned, feeling so  _ full _ and  _ content _ . “Fuck yeah.” Steve moved his hips out slowly, leaning forward to kiss Billy’s shoulders and down his spine, sucking hickies between his shoulders. Billy was shaking under him, grasping the sheets tightly in his fists.

“Fuck, baby,” Steve groaned. “I wanna see your face. You okay moving positions?” Billy nodded, biting down on a whine when Steve pulled out. Gentle hands guided him onto his back, hair like a sweaty halo around him. Steve looked down, so beautiful and fucking hot. Everything Billy could ever dream of. He pulled Billy up by the back of his knees, maneuvering them over his shoulders and slipping back in slowly, breathing heavy and pointed. Billy gasped, throwing his head back as he reached up and clamped a hand on Steve’s shoulder. Steve grinned down at him, brown hair damp and hanging around his face.

“Liked that, huh?” Steve purred, slowly pulling back out. Billy couldn’t do much but pant, hand clenching at Steve’s pale skin as he felt the dick slide out. His brain was melted goo, struck dumb by the feeling of Steve pressing into him again, keeping his pace aggravatingly slow and steady. “Fuck,” he whispered, kissing along the column of Billy’s neck. Billy closed his eyes, almost overwhelmed. “You look so good, baby, stretched around me like this.” Billy could feel himself blushing, but he knew the feeling of watching your cock sink into your lover, and his dick kicked, wondering if he looked as good as  _ Steve _ did.

“Shit, Stevie,” Billy groaned as Steve bottomed out again, pausing in his movements. “ _ Fuck _ , baby…” Steve shifted, moving forward so he could press deeper into Billy. The harness of the strap rubbed against Billy’s skin, creating a wonderful addition of pleasure to the feeling of being so full. Billy breathed deep, biting his bottom lip as Steve pulled out again, still going maddeningly slow. “Come  _ on _ ,” Billy whined, trying to move his hips so he could speed things up. “Fuck me like you mean it! Like  _ King Steve _ would--  _ Fuck! _ ” Billy hadn’t even finished his sentence when Steve smirked, smug and cocky, before slamming his hips back in. His pace was almost brutal, their skin slapping together as he pistoned in and out. Billy forgot what words were, mind blanking as Steve shifted and hit his prostate. He got so much  _ deeper _ at this angle. And Billy could watch him, see him come apart. Billy moaned, low and rumbly, biting his lips to try and keep from making too much noise. The bed itself rattled against the wall of Steve’s dorm, probably pissing off the neighbors, but fuck them. Billy was getting fucked within an inch of his life, they could suck his dick.

Well, not actually. He’d much prefer if Steve did that.

“You’re so beautiful,” Steve murmured, hand running down Billy’s chest before moving back up to tweak his nipples. The other hand stayed on Billy’s hip, gripping tightly. He slowed his pace down, pulling out with care before snapping his hips back in. Each snap of his hips, each slap of skin, each squelch of lube, sent jolts straight to Billy’s dick. It leaked against his stomach and he arched into Steve’s touch, eyes snapping open, though he barely saw anything. “My beautiful guy,” Steve sighed, leaning down to kiss Billy as he buried his dick deep inside, keeping his hips flush to Billy’s ass. It made his back arch and he reached for his dick, jerking himself rapidly. “Yeah,” Steve breathed, kissing Billy’s neck sloppily, tongue leaving a trail along his collar bone. “Cum for me, sweetheart,” he whispered into Billy’s ear. He licked the lobe, giving it a bite. Billy arched, crying out as he came, shooting up his stomach and chest. He gasped loudly, groaning low and long as he stripped his cock, sperm dripping out and onto his stomach, slicing down to pool in between his pecs. Steve pulled out slowly, lowering Billy down before licking at the cooling sperm on his skin. He slurped it up, loud and obnoxious, just like Billy liked. Billy shuddered, licking his lips and pulling Steve up for a kiss. Steve hummed into his mouth before pulling back. He swiftly removed the strap, climbing into bed and pulling Billy against his chest.

“Wow,” Billy said, voice raspy from how loud he’d gotten. He never made that much noise but, well, that was  _ Steve _ . “That was just-- Wow.” Steve smiled, kissing the back of Billy’s neck.

“You’d wanna do it again?” Steve asked, sounding a little vulnerable.

“Honestly, gimme a few hours, and I’ll be ready.” Steve laughed, loud and bright, before pulling Billy even closer, matching grins on their faces.


End file.
